Reunited once again sasusaku oneshot
by Whispers-in-the-Shadows101
Summary: What happens when Sakura finally realizes that Sasuke is living in the village again, and Naruto the new hokage kept it from her.


A shadow glided through the trees, passing the branches ever so slightly

_A shadow glided through the trees, passing the branches ever so slightly. The direction the shadow took was unmistakable; he was heading to the Hidden Leaf Village in the dark, damp, starry night. Shortly a large gate was present before him; years had passed since the last time he had returned to these gates. Without another passing glance he jumped the gates undetected. _

All I can tell you is; I never thought this day would come. Naruto becoming Hokage! I was very surprised myself. It seems that his strong personality warmed those hearts of the people who chose him as our leader, myself included. To be truly honest, I could see in his face he was thrilled but in his eyes something troubled him. The same thing troubled me as well; Sasuke wasn't here to celebrate with.

Everyone crowed around him to congratulate him, on this nice day. Kohona was a sunny as ever, hardly any clouds in the sky. "Naruto, I'm proud of you, but I need to get home so I'll talk to you later." I tried to sound happy, but inside I was just hurting. Sasuke wasn't here to even congratulate him because I'm sure he knew. "See ya, Sakura! Thanks for coming." He responded with a wide grin. I suppose he knew I was upset at the absence of one of our old teammates, but learned to hide some feelings like that behind a crooked smile. I turned my back from everyone taking my leave back home.

A few weeks went by, Naruto was starting to take up his duties as Hokage and he even proposed to Hinata! Even though happiness was all around me this feeling of sorrow never left. After all these years, all of us 19 years of age, he never decided to come back. I still love him, he is a great ninja, a comrade, and a beloved friend.

I woke up with the sound of fists pounding on my door. Sluggishly I made my way to the door. In the doorway stood Kiba, "Hi, Sakura. The Hokage wants to see you." He greeted politely. "Alright, thanks Kiba." I smiled sweetly and then shut the door as he left. Quickly changing clothes I left for the office of the Hokage.

My walks always drifted over to the Uchiha Manor. I would always wish that he would come home. But something was different. The manor had an aurora that someone was just living there. Anyway that was probably my imagination running wild. Instead of walk in I went straight to the office. After all the Hokage needed some help.

"WHAAAT!!" I screamed knocking Naruto on the head, "No, I am not going to get you ramen from the stand." "Please, Sakura! I'm hungry and I want to get all this paperwork done!" He pleaded shining his blue eyes. "Fine, I'll go. Oh and Naruto I think someone has been in the Uchiha Manor. Do you want me to..." "No! Don't worry about it I'll check it later." His face was stern now maybe he was thinking the same as me, _Sasuke could be home._

"Man this is a pain!" speaking to myself as a carried Naruto's special ramen. However without realizing it my feet led me back to the Manor, again I got this chill that someone was there just before I showed up. I would have taken a look but this box was hot and I was under orders not to approach it. Finally my feet put me back on course and I was back at the office. Naruto was overjoyed with his bowl and even paid me for the trip. Normally this would make me happy but I didn't even smile while receiving it. After his bowl he looked up at me. "Sakura, it's a slim chance it was him, to ease your pain I'm going to head over there now." "Will you permit me to go?" I was so intrigued now that he was going alone and without me. "No it will be fine. I'll go alone and don't tail me either, I'll know." He set the bowl aside and started with more papers with a goodbye. He was obviously waiting for me to leave and I took the hint. 'These days Naruto has been off. He has been ditching out of his duties lately and I wanted to know why. My suspicions were on the Uchiha Manor that was causing his uneasiness but the chill at the Manor was only today not a few weeks before.' I thought to myself as I made my way home for the night.

Unfortunately my body wouldn't let me forget about it. I was up tossing and turning, my body just wouldn't rest. After an hour I got so fed up, I threw the blankets off, walked to my dresser, put on sweatshirt and walked onto my balcony. Kohona looks so different at night. The air is so peaceful and cooler. Sighing I rested my arm on the balcony fence, palm steadying my chin. I had nothing to do, sleep evaded me and everything was just still. Determined to finally fall asleep, I turned toward the door. Before my fingers touched the doorknob something caught my eye. It was small glimmer of light, like a small candle. "It can't be!" I practically scream when it dawned on me that the light was emanating from the Uchiha Manor. In shock I scrambled to the front door in my sweatshirt and shorts.

I didn't even hesitate to walk through the front gate. Walking through his home came so natural. I would take walks like this when it was empty so I could just get a feel for what Sasuke had to live with. Finally one more turn and that little light would be visible again. Emptiness was what the room was filled with. There was only one little candle shining bright to light up the room. It sat on a bookcase, underneath the window next to a face down picture frame. I walked silently into the room, toward the candle. I never really stayed long, so seeing the frame was something new. As I got closer I heard this hissing sound. It sounded a lot like running water. Putting that aside I picked up the picture. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I were in the picture. I smiled, remembering all the missions and times we all spent together.

Then the hissing stopped and the doorknob jiggled on the other side. I froze. What if it was Naruto? But he wouldn't be taking a shower here? What will I do if it's Sasuke? Questions and fear filled my mind. The door creaked open and there stood Sasuke. He stood there staring at me with a towel wrapped around his lower torso exposing all the muscle that was built up over the years. I couldn't speak words escaped me. He was here standing right in front of me, in only a towel nonetheless!

"Sakura." He whispered. I couldn't respond everything just kept running through my mind. He walked toward me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Sakura!" he bellowed and shook me. Blinking and coming back to my senses I looked into his eyes. Everything hit me so hard that I fell to my knees still staring at him. "Sasuke…" the only thing I could manage to say. In one swoop he picked me up and set me on the bed. Waving his hand in front of my face he called my name some more. Giving up he turned to grab his clothes from the dresser and went into the bathroom to change. In a few minutes he was back still with an annoyed expression. "How long have you been back?" I asked after I calmed down. He didn't answer right away but breathed, "A few weeks."

My jaw dropped. "A few weeks!?" I repeated, "How long has Naruto known?" "The day after I came." He answered. "Why wasn't I told?" I said raising my voice. "I wanted to tell you myself." He said sitting on the edge of the bed, "But I then decided I better not tell you for quite some time. I told Naruto not to tell you as well even though it was hard to convince the new Hokage of Kohona." "Why did you come back?" I asked sliding closer to him. "I killed Itachi. I had learned more about my past and was angry for what the village did to him, so I thought I would destroy the village. However I saw who the Hokage was and after some arguments I scraped that idea." He said turning to me burning me with his stare. "Sasuke, I'm glad you're back, but are you here to stay?" I asked avoiding his stare. "I am permitted to stay as long as I behave; those were the Hokage's conditions." I nodded knowing all too well that if he decided he would be up and gone tomorrow without a word. I stood heading for the door but his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Sakura, will you stay?" he asked avoiding my eyes. "Only if you tell me everything." I replied. He adjusted himself to the top of the bed leaning against the wall. He patted the bed in between his legs for me to sit there. I crawled to the spot he patted and sat cross-legged facing him. "I'll tell you everything." He replied. Somewhere in his story I was turned and leaning up against his chest and falling asleep against him. While I was asleep I could have sworn he kissed me, but I could have been dreaming.

I woke under the sheets in his bed. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. My heart sank. I knew he would have left. I removed the blankets and crawled out of the bed. The candle was missing and the room felt cold again. Walking towards the doorway I bumped into something. I looked up and Sasuke was standing in front of me. "Oh um, I thought you left." I said. He didn't reply he grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. I couldn't help but kiss back letting all my love for him go in to this one kiss.


End file.
